This invention relates to fault indicating arrangements for indicating faults in power distribution lines.
Fault indicators having reset circuits energized by the secondary winding of a distribution transformer are known. However, it was assumed that one could safely bring the energy from the secondary winding to a remote fault indicator only by a distributed impedance line. Users regarded direct lines as hazardous either to the instruments or personnel working on the transformers.